What kind of Christmas is this?
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: It was Christmas, and also, Allen's birthday. Everyone is putting up decorations all except Kanda... Well this is a tribute to Allen and to celebrate his birthday. So... oneshot and Merry Christmas!


This is a tribute to Allen/ Beansprout's birthday!

Allen: It's Allen!

A.S.: Yeah, just sit and relax. Here's your present, from me!

Allen: Thanks! It's… MITARASHI DANGOS! Thank you!

A.S.: Enjoy this one-shot Allen- did you just finish twenty rows of that?

* * *

"It's snowing!" Allen Walker exclaimed joyfully as he pressed his face onto his window. "Good morning, Link. And Merry Christmas to you," Allen greeted the older male in his room. Link nodded back.

_After breakfast and helping out with preparing the Christmas party, I'm going out! _Allen thought in his mind eagerly as he made his way to the cafeteria.

As usual, the young exorcist ordered beef stew, fried rice, chicken noodles, curry, etc. (too many to name) He sat down beside his friends and began gobbling up his heavy breakfast.

"Geez, Allen, you eat so much and you're still a sprout," teased Lavi as he had his breakfast.

Allen glanced at him. "Ishv Allev (It's Allen)," he corrected through his stuffed mouth.

After breakfast, everyone helped out putting up decorations in different parts in the Order.

-In the cafeteria-

Lenalee, Lavi, and some others were each sticking two cotton balls on the wall and made them look like snowman. Lenalee added a paper hat onto the snowman, while Lavi added a paper scarf. Lenalee then noticed Kanda scowling at them, doing nothing but stand and star.

"Why don't you make one too, Kanda?" Lenalee suggested to the swordsman.

Kanda 'che'd and turned away. "Like I would give a care about these sissy and childish stuff."

"Aw, why not? It's fun, Yu!" Lavi pouted and playfully waved the cotton ball in front of him.

Kanda smacked the object away and gave the redhead a deadly glare. "And don't you call me by my first name; I'll disintegrate you."

"Just one, Yu! You can even add a chopped hair-"

"Mugen, unsheathe! First illusion!"

The insects chased after everyone in the cafeteria, Lenalee managed to destroy those chasing her with her Dark Boots; and Lavi almost got bitten by the butt.

Kanda huffed, sheathed his katana, and left the scene, completely ignoring the angry remarks made by the victims. (Poor them)

-WKOCIT-

During that time, Allen stood at the back garden, with Link standing behind him, just like a shadow. Allen held up his palm to catch a falling snowflake. The snowflake slowly melted on his gloved hand.

"This date had been the day Mana adopted me," Allen whispered to no one in particular. He closed his eyes, and memories of the times with his foster father came back to him like a mini movie.

_Mana…_

Thwack! Something hit the back of Allen's head hard. "Ow, what the…?

He heard a cheeky laughter behind him. He turned to realize it was the stupid rabbit. Lavi laughed so hard that tears rolled down. Allen scowled. "Why you…"

Lavi prepared another snowball. "If you want revenge, then hit me!"

Allen gladly accepted the challenge. Grinning evilly, he activated Crown Clown and used his cape to form a giant snowball twice his size. "Nehehehe…" Allen snickered as he flung the snowball at Lavi. Lavi squealed and before he could even make his Innocence grow, the snowball landed on him.

He finally emerged from the white object, gasping for air and shivering with cold. Using the snow that covered him, Lavi threw more snowballs. It was a snowball fight! And Link? Well, he stood there and watch the heated competition. I guess he wanted to join too, though.

-WKOCIT-

The duo lay on the snow, exhausted after the snowball fight.

"Hey Lavi," Allen started, "Aren't you helping out with the cafeteria? Is it done?" Lavi nodded. "What about you, Allen?"

The said boy told him that he just had to put up decorations on one floor, and it was pretty easy.

Lavi glanced at his watch, and looked up, as if he was calculating something. Then he looked at Allen. "You wanna eat?" Of course, he agreed.

When they were making their way, Allen noticed Lavi grinning and trying not to giggle or whatsoever, but he didn't care. _He must be thinking of cute girls as Christmas presents…_

As Allen entered the cafeteria, he realized that everyone assembled in a 'Welcome Party' mode. When he looked up, he noticed there were two banners. One wrote: 'Merry Christmas'; the other was: 'Happy Birthday, Allen!'

He blinked in surprise. "Wha…"

Lavi glomped him as he exclaimed, "It's your birthday, don't you remember?" Allen did remember, but he did not expect them to celebrate it…

At this time, Lenalee walked up to him and handed him a white box. "Happy birthday. You can open it now, if you want."

Allen thanked her and opened it. It was full of chocolate snowman. You see, Lenalee likes chocolate cake, Allen like to eat, and it was Christmas…

Next, Lavi gave him a snowflake-shaped paperweight, which was transparent with ice blue carvings.

Others gave him lots of different kinds of presents, but most are food. Err…

And finally…

"Yu! Did you prepare a present for Allen?" Lavi shouted to the swordsman, who was sitting at a corner. The said teen 'che'd and glared at him. "Like I would give the sprout a present."

Lavi pouted and had these bunny ears (is it a Christmas present?) and acted thoughtful. Actually, he had already thought of it, long ago. Although he was grinning as usual, his eyes showed evilness and cheekiness.

"Why don't Yu… sing for Allen!"

Kanda's eyes shot wide. "What?" Everyone's reaction was no different.

Lavi beamed, and brought out a karaoke machine (where did he get that in the 19th century?) and pushed the mike to Kanda.

"Pick a song, everyone will, but Yu will sing first! Someone get a video camera!"

Kanda's eyes were full of flames; he unsheathed Mugen and pointed it dangerously at the redhead. "Don't you order me around, don't you call me by my first name, and I don't sing."

Lavi's eyes narrowed evilly. "You mean you can't?" Kanda blinked and almost spluttered, but he regained his composure. "I-I was just having a sore throat."

Allen, taking this perfect chance to get at the swordsman, grinned evilly told him to pick a song. Even Lenalee encouraged him to sing; she's not going to be the peacemaker for now.

Kanda did not budge at all, and continued scowling. Then everyone began encouraging him to pick a song and sing for Allen.

Lavi suggested, "Maybe you could sing _I'm a Barbie Girl; Bad Boy _or _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-"_

"Mugen, First Illusion!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kanda, you idiotic soba man!"

-WKOCIT-

The poor victims slumped on the floor, gasping for air and muttering curses at Kanda.

Allen breathed furiously, "Kanda, you stupid, idiotic, slowpoke!"

The said teen scoffed, saying that it was the sprout's fault.

Before Allen could activate Crown Clown, Lenalee told him again, "Happy birthday, Allen." Slowly, everyone (except Kanda) 'happy birthday'ed him.

"Come on Kanda, it's only once a year," Lenalee encouraged.

He 'che'd again. When ten seconds passed, he growled, "You'll never get older than me, beansprout."

_Does this mean he said 'Happy birthday'? _Everyone wondered.

_Happy birthday, Allen, and Merry Christmas, _Mana's voice chimed in Allen's head.

_Mana…_

"Thank you everyone, and Merry Christmas."

"Now, Yu will give out Christmas presents with pink bows on them-ah!"

* * *

Yeah, it focused on Allen's birthday, not really on Christmas… I'm so sorry! But my mission was to celebrate Allen's birthday, so it's fine by me, but if it's not fine by you readers, I'm so sorry! Okay now Allen, I'm going to give you twenty more rows of Mitarashi Dangos, but don't finish them off so quickly.

Allen: Aw… Anyway, please read and review, thanks! *smiles*


End file.
